Mountain Trail
by inuyasha 303
Summary: Blue and Red walk up a mountain. Mild shounen-ai.


Description: Blue and Red walk up a mountain. Mild yaoi.

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda.

AN: Ahhhhhh! I just read the worst thing ever and now I'm depressed! *Sniff, sniff* I need my muse!

Blue: You're an idiot. Stop crying!

AN: Wah! Blue! *Glomp!*

Blue: Ack! No! Let me go!

Red: Blue, be nice! She's sad! *Also glomps!*

Blue: Hey!

AN: *Sniff* I feel a bit better… as a thank you for your comfort, I will write you a sweet little love story!

Blue: . NO!

Red: ^_^ YEY!

Warning: Mild, very soft yaoi. No swearing today. That should be it. Enjoy!

"Blue!" Red yelled joyously, jumping the taller boy and giving him a huge welcome-home-hug.

Blue blushed brightly and pushed him off. "Dang it Red! What did I say about hugging me!? You know I don't like it!" He crossed his arms and looked away stubbornly.

Red blinked at him, then pouted. "But Blue… I like hugging you." He sighed when Blue didn't respond. "Oh well…" He smiled brightly. "Hey, so what are you doing tonight?"

"No."

"What!? But you don't even know what I want yet!" The automatic response had him pouting again.

Blue scowled. "Don't care." He closed the door, having been attacked the second he walked in. "Ask Green."

"He's going to the castle tonight."

"Vio."

"Staying in."

"Shadow ."

"Staying with him."

Blue glared. "Do it your self."

"But I don't want to go alone…" He said sadly, his eyes watering.

Blue flinched, unable to stand the boys tears. "Well, wait a second. Exactly what is it you want me to do?"

Red absolutely lit up, clasping his hands in front of him hopefully. "See the shooting stars Blue! There's suppose to be the most beautiful shooting stars tonight, but they'll only be visible from on top of that mountain!" He motioned in the general direction of a near by mountain. "I want you to come watch them with me!"

"That's so stupid!" Blue snapped annoyed. "Why the heck would you want to waste your time doing something like that!?"

Red flinched, then looked down. "I… I don't know… I just thought it would be fun…"

Blue scoffed, not wanting to be drawn into Red's girly plans. "Do it by yourself. I'm busy."

"Myself?" Red asked. "You want me to go into the woods… alone… at night?" He shivered at the thought. "But I don't want too…" His voice was pleading, begging the taller boy to accompany him.

Pretending to be oblivious to his plea, Blue shrugged, and headed to the kitchen. "Then don't go. I don't care." Red stared at his retreating form, then nodded sadly and went to his room.

……………………………………..

Blue looked around slowly, as though not already knowing what was wrong. Green was pulling on his cloak in preparation to leave for the castle. Vio and Shadow were snuggled up on the couch, obviously waiting for his departure. Blue stayed there for a moment, allowing worry to seep into his chest before asking. "Where's Red?"

The others jumped turning to see him standing at the entry way to the hall. "Blue?" Green asked, confusion flickering across his face. "Why are you here?"

Ignoring the question, Blue stepped forward. He'd already checked the bedrooms, bathroom, and the kitchen. Red wasn't in any of them. "Where is he?" He repeated.

They exchanged looks. "He went to see the shooting stars." Vio answered, a calculating look on his face.

Blues eyes widened. "You let him go alone!?"

Shadow frowned. "He said earlier that he was going to ask you to go. We figured you were already outside when he left."

"Why would you think that!?" Blue snapped, before running to his room and grabbing his sword. 'I don't do everything he asks me to.' He thought, quickly hurrying back. "I'm going out." He grabbed his cloak.

Green smiled. "You'd better hurry. He left quite a bit ago."

Blue nodded, and raced out the door. 'Stupid Red… doesn't he realize not to go anywhere with out me!?' He tugged on his cloak to ward off the mid-fall winds, and started his trek up the mountain.

……………………………………………

Some creature in the night howled nearby, making poor Red nearly jump out of his skin. He looked around for the source of the noise, franticly clutching the fire rod to his chest, once again wishing he'd brought something to protect him from the cold. The winds were much harder since he began going up, then they were by the house. But he didn't dare use the fire rod for heat, knowing he'd surly burn himself.

He was thankful he at least remembered to pack a bag of goodies. He reached into the backpack, and pulled out a snack. 'Gosh…' He thought, taking a bite. '…I wish Blue had agreed to come…' He jumped as another howl went into the air. 'Id feel a lot safer if Blue was around.' He shivered rubbing his arm. 'But I can take care of myself, right? I can prove to them that I don't need someone to come with me.' He nodded determined, happy there was already a path worn away for him.

After a few minutes, Red found himself in complete darkness. Clouds had shifted in front of the moon, leaving him blind to his surroundings. It wasn't that he was afraid of the dark (it was imposable to live with Shadow and fear the dark), it was just, he was afraid of what could be lurking in the dark. Obstacles in the way, enemies hiding by the side of the road, ext… He held out the fire rod, and turned it on its lowest level. Using it like a flash light, he continued.

A branch snapped, not to far away. Red froze. 'What was that?' He wondered letting the light go out. Hopefully what ever it was would be as sightless as he was. Foot steps could be heard, and Red stepped back, slipping behind a tree. Slowly he drew his sword, wincing as the blade slid loudly from its sheath. 'Shhh!' He thought, settling the weapon in preparation for a fight.

The footsteps stopped, then there was silence for a moment. Then: "Red?"

Red gasped lowering his sword. "Blue!?"

"Who else would it be!? Now turn on that blasted light! I can't see a thing!" Red quickly sheathed his sword, and illuminated the area around him, stepping out from behind the tree. Once able to see, Blue stormed over to the boy, barely minding the burning item. "Are you an idiot!?"

Red blinked, then bowed his head slightly. "N-No…"

"Then why would you come out here all alone!?" He yelled, still furious Red had put himself in danger.

Red fiddled with the rod self-consciously, not wanting to upset the blue swordsman any more. "No one would come with me. You told me to go alone, or not go at all."

"Because I thought you'd chose to stay home!" He yelled. "That's what you were suppose to choose! Dang it Red, if you'd said you were going to go anyway, I would have agreed to come!"

Red sniffed.

Blue stopped. "Hey… your not crying are you?"

*Sniff* "No…"

Blue sword internally, the boy's tears doing what they always did. "Red! Don't cry. It's nothing to cry about." He tried to sound mad while trying to get him to stop. "Stop crying so we can keep going. We're already mostly there, so we might as well continue."

"You mad at me…" Red said sniffling.

"Of course I'm mad! You could have gotten hurt!" He snapped, then blushed. "Er… not that I can, mind you. Its just if something happened to you, who would make dinner?" He crossed his arms, ignoring how in-obvious-denial he sounded.

Red looked at him, then smiled. "Yeah… I suppose so." He giggled, much to Blues surprise. "So you'll come with me too see the stars? If there are any…" He looked up at the dark sky, wondering if they'd be able to see anything due to the clouds. Then because of the uber-cornyness for this fic, the clouds moved out of the way letting the moon back out. "Oh!"

Blue rolled his eyes. "I'm out here already aren't I? I'm not going threw the trouble of dragging you back now."

Nodding Red put away the fire rod. He no longer needed it with the moon out, and Blue there. "Then let's go! We don't want to miss it!" he started, practically skipping up the path.

"You are way too happy." Blue grumbled. Red smiled. He was happy. But he forced himself to slow down ignoring the sounds in the woods around them, and the near frosty winds.

Something warm wrapped around his shoulders, making him gasp. "Huh…?" It was Blue's cloak. He clutched the soft material, great full for the body heat that still clung to it. He looked back. "But Blue… what about you? Won't you be cold?" He asked.

Blue scoffed. "I don't get cold." He said proudly (1). "Besides what were you thinking coming out here with out one? Were you trying to freeze to death?"

Red smiled fondly. He didn't really believe that first part, but he knew Blue would get mad if he called him out, so he remained quiet. They walked together quietly, for a while, neither feeling obligated to start a conversation. "Ah! We made it!" Red said happily when they reached the top.

"Yeah I guess we did." Blue said, looking around. "I kind of expected more people… or some people at least." No one else was there. "Who told you this was happening?" He asked.

"Vio told me." Red said sweetly, thankful to the smart boy. "He was doing a bit of astrometry yesterday, and told me this was gonna happen." He looked down, ashamed. "I didn't think to tell anyone else… I should have, shouldn't I?"

Blue carefully patted his head. "And miss having this place to ourselves?" He asked. "I'm glad you didn't. I can just imagine a bunch of screaming kids running around." Red smiled, reassured as they both looked over the empty clearing. "Well let's sit down. You better have something to eat in that bag."

Red giggled as they found a nice grassy place to sit. "Of course." He said, opening the bag and holding it out to him.

Blue reached in and grabbed the first thing he touched. "So how long till this thing is suppose to start?" He asked, biting into the apple.

"Um…" Red looked up. "…I'm not sure… I can't really tell those kinds of things." He smiled, glancing at the taller boy. "Hey Blue. Why did you really come to get me?"

Blue almost flushed. "I had to make sure you didn't get yourself killed or something." He said quickly. "Didn't I already say that?"

"Well kind of, but-"

"Hey." Blue interrupted. "It's starting."

Red looked up quickly. "Oh wow!"

Brilliant white stars streamed across the near black sky, each with a long fading tail that trailed behind, disappearing as the star vanished from sight. Red smiled at the scene, and even Blue thought the trip had been worth it. They watched the night lights paint the sky for what felt like hours, before Red finally had to look down rubbing his sore neck. He looked at Blue and smiled again. The usually short-tempered was completely captivated by the show, looking, as he rarely did, at peace.

Hoping he wouldn't be pushed away, Red scooted over to his side, and arranged the cloak so it covered both their shoulders. Blue looked down at him for a moment, then shrugged not admitting he was secretly pleased. "This is actually kind of nice…" He admitted, his gaze returning to the rare event. "The stars I mean." He added quickly. "I can see why you wanted to come up here."

Red giggled, resting his head on Blue's shoulders. "Well… I'm glad you're here with me…" He said yawning. That nights activities finally catching up to him. "…this wouldn't be half as fun if you weren't here."

Blue flushed. "Yeah well…" He let himself trail off, as Red yawned again. They stayed there for a few more minutes before the stars seemed to stop moving. Blue smirked when it was over, finally prepared to say something obnoxious, and more in character… that was until he realized Red was fast asleep, innocently leaning against him. The smirk faded into something much softer. "Red…" He whispered. Careful not to wake the boy, he pulled the cloak around in front of them like a blanket, and laid down, holding Red to his chest so they wouldn't be cold. He fell asleep as one final star shot across the sky.

The end! Like it!?

It is so ironic! As I was writing this exact sentence, the fire alarm goes off! – And I had to go outside and it was freezing! The wind chill was below zero degrees (exaggeration)! And since she for once hadn't brought her coat I let her ware my sweater! It was so ironic, I didn't even realize how ironic it was (because it was so cold) until we came back in!

I like comments!

LoZ © not me.


End file.
